


More than meets the eye

by hkandi



Series: Winter Bingo 2020/21 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Discord: Umino Hours, F/M, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, flannel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Kakashi begins to see why a certain café holds so much appeal to Gai, due to the employees working there...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Mitarashi Anko, Mitarashi Anko & Umino Iruka
Series: Winter Bingo 2020/21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110020
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	More than meets the eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Umino Hours Discord Server Winter Bingo event, for the prompt "flannel."

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"Rival! Isn't it remarkable weather?" Gai shouted.

Kakashi sighed into his scarf, its warmth covering half his face. "You seem especially...chipper..." he said narrowing his eyes.

Gai shrugged. "It's a lovely winter day, we have time away from the office, and you're finally accompanying me for coffee! What's not to be ecstatic about?"

Kakashi sniffled and shrugged. "Something doesn't add up..." He paused. "You don't even drink coffee, yet you've been dragging people here for, what, two weeks?"

"I drink hot beverages, and it's important to support small, local businesses!" Gai countered.

They continued walking and were soon in a quaint café, standing in line.

"At least they took down their holiday decorations," Kakashi said pulling his scarf down a little.

"Yes! But, they have a new event! Guess the weekly theme and win a cookie!" Gai boomed, drawing attention from other customers.

Which was nothing new, so Kakashi took it in stride and rolled his eyes.

"We're here for a free cookie?" he sighed.

"Ah...I have trouble figuring out their themes," Gai admitted. He looked around. "It's...hard. There are...distractions," he murmured.

That was surprising, coming from Gai, so naturally it drew Kakashi's attention. He followed his friend's gaze, and saw a purple-haired woman behind the counter making drinks.

"Distractions, huh?" Kakashi mused. "What's her name?"

"I'm not sure," Gai sighed, hearts practically dancing out of his eyes.

Kakashi shook his head and decided to focus on the supposed theme of the week. Nothing stood out about the cafe itself, so he looked at the employees.

There was the focus of Gai's interest, plus a guy wearing a blue bandana, brown hair falling down half of his face. That left the person manning the counter and taking the orders, but Kakashi couldn't see them just yet.

A moment later, there were two people ahead of them, and the one closest to the counter finished, leaving one person before them.

Kakashi was scrolling on his phone but put it away as the line moved, and looked up, curious to see if the counter person would clue them into the theme.

There, a man with brunette hair pulled into a ponytail smiled at the person ahead of them as he confirmed the order.

"Rival," Gai whispered. "Rival?"

"Huh?" Kakashi said, not really listening.

"We're up," Gai said, pulling Kakashi with him.

"Hello!" the man greeted them. "How are you?" he asked Gai, who gave a blinding smile.

"I am truly well, and you?" he boomed.

"I'm good," the man laughed. "What will you be having today?"

"Ah...a frozen blended crème coffee drink, the caramel one," Gai said. 

"And for you?" the man asked Kakashi, who stared at him.

"Uh..." 

The man raised his eyebrows and tried to hide a small smile as he looked between Gai and Kakashi. "A drink, perhaps?" he prompted Kakashi.

"Coffee, black, large," Kakashi said, his brain misplaced.

"Got it," the man said. "Fancy drink for Gai, black coffee for...?"

"Kakashi," Gai said, smiling.

"Black coffee for Kakashi," the man confirmed, and Gai pulled out money to pay.

"Anko!" the man called out. "Two drinks coming up!"

"Got it, Iruka!" Anko responded. "Hey, you're here!" she said, smiling at Gai, who, Kakashi noted, was beginning to blush and seemingly could only nod.

"So, Anko," Kakashi said quietly to his friend as they waited. "You have a name now!" he laughed at Gai.

"Anko," Gai dreamily said. "Anko..."

A few minutes later, Anko called their names. "I did some extra whipped cream and caramel swirls for you," she said to Gai, smiling as she passed the drink.

"Thank you," Gai said, smiling widely back. "A lovely drink, I'm sure, Anko!"

"Gai," she replied. "See you tomorrow," she said, winking.

"Tomorrow!" Gai agreed, before Kakashi dragged him away.

"Real smooth," Kakashi sighed, but turned to catch one last look at Iruka before they left.

______

"What do you think the theme is?" Gai asked the next afternoon as they waited in line.

Kakashi looked around, shrugging. Still nothing different or outstanding about the café, so his attention was again, naturally, drawn to the staff.

Same staff, he noted. Iruka was at the counter again, Anko making drinks.

He told himself that he had to pay attention to the staff today, really focus on them, for research purposes, purely.

Something nagged his brain, something was similar about today, and yesterday...

As he was studying Iruka, something clicked for him.

"I know the theme," he told Gai, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Rival, how smart you are! So astute! To figure it out on only the second day! And it's only Tuesday, it is still to be ongoing all week!"

"Yeah, Gai," Kakashi sighed. "Want me to tell you? You can get bonus points with Anko."

"No, I will deduce it myself!" Gai exclaimed.

"Suit yourself," Kakashi said. "Then, let's order separately."

Only so he could see if his theory of the theme was correct, not because he wanted Iruka's attention all for himself for a moment.

Gai agreed and ordered first, a complicated hot drink today, and Iruka smiled as Kakashi approached.

"Hello again," he greeted Kakashi. "What would you like today?"

"Large green tea, hot," Kakashi said. "And I think I know the theme."

Iruka smiled mischievously at him. "Oh? And what is it?" he asked, leaning over the counter slightly.

Kakashi did the same, noting how Iruka smelled deliciously like coffee...

"Flannel," Kakashi said in a low voice.

Iruka pulled back and winked. "You got it!"

Kakashi nodded, satisfied. All the staff yesterday and today were wearing different flannel shirts. Nothing crazy, no outrageous colors or matching ones, but even so, the pattern stuck out for him.

It just so happened, Iruka looked quite fetching in it, too.

"What kind of cookie would you like?" Iruka asked him.

"What?"

"Guess the theme, get a cookie."

"Oh, I'm good," Kakashi said, as he passed money for his drink. "You can have it."

"Really?" Iruka asked, surprised. 

"Sure."

"Thanks!" Iruka said. Kakashi watched as he bit his lip as he looked towards the baked goods case. "I think I'll have a chocolate chip cookie. You seem like a no-nonsense cookie type."

Kakashi snorted. "Can't say I've ever been told what kind of cookie I am before."

"Well, now you have," Iruka laughed. "Your drink will be ready in a moment."

Kakashi nodded and moved to the pick up area next to Gai, who was watching Anko make drinks.

Gai's was ready first, accompanied by a wide smile from Anko, and Kakashi suggested the other man wait for him outside as it was getting full in the cafe, to which he agreed.

"Green tea for Kakashi!" Anko called out.

"Thanks," Kakashi said. "By the way, I guessed the theme correctly," he told her.

"Hey, way to go!" Anko said. "No one's gotten it yet this week. Did you get your cookie?"

"I gave it away," Kakashi informed her. "I was wondering if I could get your number instead, for my friend?"

Anko laughed. "What?"

Kakashi shrugged. "He's too nervous to ask you, but I assure you he's interested."

Anko considered this for a moment before her eyes darted to a group of customers entering the cafe. "Come back tomorrow for it," she said, and Kakashi nodded before moving away, drink in hand.

He turned to look behind him before he left, passing the new group headed to the counter, and saw Anko and Iruka deep in conversation, their eyes flitting towards Gai and himself.

Kakashi stepped out into the winter air, a smile on his face.

_____

"I'm just saying," Iruka said as he wiped the counter later. "It's cute."

"That his friend is his wingman?" Anko asked.

"I don't think the guy is a wingman," Izumo called out from near the sink. "The guy with the weird hair --"

"Which one?" Iruka interrupted, laughing.

"The bowl cut," Izumo clarified. "He doesn't seem like that kind of person, to use a wingman. He's loud for, like, everything else. So he could do it himself, probably."

Anko shrugged. "Should I give his friend my number?"

"Can't hurt," Iruka posed.

"And what about you?" she asked Iruka.

"What about me?"

"Oh, his friend was flirting with you! He gave you his cookie!"

"He was just being nice," Iruka said, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "But I hope he comes back tomorrow..."

"Well, I should give him your number too," Anko said in a singsong voice. "What do you think, Zu?"

Izumo gave a thumbs up. "Go for it! Our boy needs a date!"

"We can't all be as happy in love as you and Ko," Iruka laughed. "But...let's see what happens..."

_______

The next day, Kakashi and Gai appeared for drinks as usual. This time, Iruka was wiping down tables as the other man took orders, Anko making drinks as usual.

Anko caught Kakashi's eye before her gaze darted towards Gai, and Kakashi gave a quick nod.

"Gai, I forgot that Shizune wanted to go over a report," he told Gai. "Why don't you head back to talk to her, I'll bring the drinks back?"

Gai nodded and practically ran out, leaving Kakashi to shake his head.

He stepped up as Anko passed their drinks over.

"Yo," he greeted her.

"So," she responded. "Why doesn't he ask for my number himself?"

Kakashi shrugged. "He's...he's Gai. He's been coming in daily for a few weeks, getting complicated drinks, right?"

She nodded and crossed her arms.

"He comes back to the office and gives them away," Kakashi continued. "Doesn't even take a sip himself. He comes in for you, I just didn't know it til I started to join him."

Anko raised an eyebrow. "So I give you my number and we lose a customer?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Just a few bucks here and there, he'll still come in regularly. He'll just get something he'll actually drink."

"Which is?"

"Decaf tea," Kakashi said, and Anko laughed. "If you really want to treat him, or he wants to celebrate, you could put in a bit of honey."

Anko laughed again. "Really?"

"Really. So?"

"Sure," Anko said, reaching for a napkin and pulling a pen out from behind her ear. "You want his too?" she asked, nodding to another part of the cafe.

"I don't know what you mean," Kakashi said not daring to follow her gaze.

"Sure, sure," Anko said, passing him the napkin. "He's single, and my best friend, so you're good. Let me know."

Kakashi nodded silently, and put the napkin in his pocket before taking the drinks and hurrying out, a blush creeping onto his face.

_____

Kakashi and Gai returned the following two days, and Kakashi tried to not laugh too hard when Gai began to order more Gai-worthy drinks, and even made small talk with Anko.

And Kakashi? Well, he watched Iruka, who was making drinks both days and was kept too busy to really do more than exchange pleasantries and warm smiles with Kakashi.

On Saturday, Kakashi ended up at the office for a few hours, and decided to make a caffeine detour on his way home.

Entering the café, Anko was at the counter and looked up as he entered, smiling warmly at him. 

There were people scattered at the tables, and the other man that worked there was making drinks, but it seemed to largely be fairly quiet and relaxed, more than Kakashi had seen during the work week.

He was, truthfully, slightly disappointed to not see Iruka.

"Hey!" Anko greeted him as he stood at the counter and placed his order. "It's his day off," she said as she finished putting his order in.

"What?" Kakashi asked, as he hadn't said anything related to her comment. "Hmm? Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Kakashi mentally shrugged and watched her make a quiet comment to the other guy working, who nodded.

When she brought Kakashi's order to the counter, he was surprised to see she had given him a small tray with two drinks and several cookies on it.

"Go to the alcove on the left," she said, in response to the quizzical look on his face.

Kakashi remained confused but decided against questioning her further, and did as directed.

There, at a small table, sat Iruka, reading and scribbling notes.

Kakashi approached, clearing his throat as he did, and Iruka looked up, surprised but smiling when he recognized Kakashi.

"I thought you only had to wear flannel here if you're working," Kakashi commented.

Iruka smiled and looked down at his outfit, as he was wearing a flannel shirt underneath a denim jacket, with the sleeves rolled up. "Busted!" he laughed. "I actually like flannel," he admitted.

"Suits you," Kakashi commented. "May I join you?"

Iruka nodded and moved his things to the side, stacking them.

"I think Anko wanted you to take a break," Kakashi said, placing the tray down between them. "She sent me over with this."

"My favorites!" Iruka said, delighted, as he took a mug and cookie.

"Busy work?" Kakashi asked, sipping his own drink and nodding at the books.

"Ah, kind of," Iruka sighed. "Grad school work. Keeps me busy enough. What about you, what brings you here on a Saturday?"

"The coffee is good, so I made a special trip."

Iruka laughed. "Is that so?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I had to go into work for a bit, so I thought I deserved a reward and came here."

"For the coffee?" Iruka asked, teasingly.

"For something sweet," Kakashi replied. "And perhaps a movie or a walk after this?"

Iruka smiled again. "Sure," he said, as he cupped his drink in both hands. "I'll have to thank Anko..."

"Maa, I set her up with my friend, so I'd say we're even," Kakashi said.

"Now if only we could get you to try our cookies," Iruka mused.

Kakashi shrugged and picked up a chocolate chip cookie. "For you? Why not," he said, biting into it and winking at Iruka, who smiled behind his cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
